Total Drama: REDONE EVERYTHING STYLE!
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: A bunch of mostly unrelated one-shots that are things that happened in the Total Drama series, but with the characters from different series in their place! Warning: most characters will be VERY OOC, Used to be just Naruto, now everything. :)
1. Eine Kleine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Total drama world tour, or ANYTHING related to it... **

_NOTE: this is the beginning of a new mini fan fic series I'm starting, it which the naruto carracters have been swiched with the total drama caracters...

* * *

_

**Characters: who's who: **

**Chris McLean****-**** Might Guy (****マイト・ガイ****, Maito Gai)**

**Chef Hatchet****- Kakashi Hatake (****はたけカカシ****, Hatake Kakashi)**

**Alejandro Burromuerto****- Sasuke Uchiha (****うちはサスケ****, Uchiha Sasuke)**** (LOL)**

**Beth- ****Kurenai**

**Bridgette- Tenten**

**Cody Anderson- Lee (lol)**

**Courtney- Tayuya**

**D.J.- Kiba**

**Duncan- Sai**

**Eva- Shizune (****シズネ****)**

**Ezekiel- Kabuto**

**Geoff- Neji (ROFL!)**

**Gwen- Hanabi Hy****ūga (****日向ハナビ****, Hy****ūga Hanabi)**

**Harold McGrady****- Shino**

**Heather- Kairin**

**Izzy- Anko**

**Justin- Itachi**

**Katie and Sadie- ****Sakura**** and Ino**

**LeShawna- Moegi (****モエギ****)**

**Lindsay- Hinata**

**Noah- Shikamaru**

**Owen- Choji (Duh!)**

**Sierra- Haku (****FEMALE/GIRL****)**

**Trent- Konohamaru**

**Tyler- Naruto Uzumaki (****うずまきナルト****, Uzumaki Naruto)

* * *

**

**OTHER CHARACTERS:**

_**Brady(Beth's boyfriend)- **__**Asuma**_

_**DJ's Mother- Tsume Inuzuka (**__**犬塚ツメ**__**, Inuzuka Tsume)**__** (Kiba's mother)**_

_**Blaineley O'Halloran (the co-host of the entertainment news show Celebrity Manhunt and Geoff's co-host on the TDWT aftermath show)- Tsunade (**__**綱手**__**) **_

_**Josh (the host of the entertainment news show Celebrity Manhunt. He has only appeared in the season 2 special where he and co-host, Blaineley, talked all about news, updates, and gossip from the Total Drama cast after Total Drama Action had ended)- Jiraiya (**__**自来也**__**)**_

_**The "Chainsaw murderer" from season #1- Orochimaru...

* * *

**_

_**here's the original song "Eine Kleine" from total drama world tour episode #6, "Slap Slap revolution":

* * *

**_

_**Noah: Keep it down, so I can win the loot.**_

_**Owen: Try I will, but still gotta fart. No Toot!**_

_**Heather: Shh! Toot on, but your still out of luck, you sucked a lemon chuck!**_

_**Gwen: Wait till you're voted off, for being such a lout!**_

_**Courtney: I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane.**_

_**Alejandro: When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stoping you, you, you.**_

_**LeShawna: Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can do... Sorry, Harold.**_

_**Lindsay: Wait, somethings itching in my brain... Someone's back in the game! My former flame, and Tyler is your name. You're Tyler! Just the same old Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, back you came!**_

_**Tyler: You remember me? She remembers me!**_

_**YES! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (EXTRA LONG)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~~...And here's the NARUTO version! ! !~~~

**Shikamaru: Keep it down, so I can win the loot.**

**Choji: Try I will, but still gotta fart. No Toot!**

**Karin: Shh! Toot on, but your still out of luck, you sucked a lemon chuck!**

**Hanabi****: Wait till you're voted off, for being such a lout!**

**Tayuya****: I'll dance a jig when Gai shoves you out the plane.**

**Sasuke: When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.**

**Moegi****: Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can do... Sorry, Harold.**

**Hinata: Wait, somethings itching in my brain... Someone's back in the game! My former flame, and Naruto is your name. You're Naruto-kun! Just the same old Naruto-kun****, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, back you came!**

**Naruto: You remember me? She remembers me! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**_YEEEEEESSSS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _ (EXTRA LONG)  
**

_**Fin

* * *

**_

_**[AN: Okay, That was the beginning of my new series of one shots "TDWT: REDONE- NARUTO STYLE!"]**_

_**...and PLEASE leave a review!**_


	2. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Total Drama, The only things I own are a few own character (who are not in this fanfic)**

**I have changed Beth to Sasame**

* * *

**_Characters: who's who:_**

**_Chris McLean- Might Guy (CgEKC, Maito Gai)_**

**_Chef Hatchet- Kakashi Hatake (ﾍｽｯJJV, Hatake Kakashi)_**

**_Alejandro Burromuerto- Sasuke Uchiha (､ｿﾍTXP, Uchiha Sasuke) (LOL)_**

**_Beth- Sasame_**

**_Bridgette- Tenten_**

**_Cody Anderson- Lee (lol)_**

**_Courtney- Tayuya_**

**_D.J.- Kiba_**

**_Duncan- Sai_**

**_Eva- Shizune (VYl)_**

**_Ezekiel- Kabuto_**

**_Geoff- Neji (ROFL!)_**

**_Gwen- Hanabi Hyūga (nir, Hyūga Hanabi)_**

**_Harold McGrady- Shino_**

**_Heather- Kairin_**

**_Izzy- Anko_**

**_Justin- Itachi_**

**_Katie and Sadie- Sakura and Ino_**

**_LeShawna- Moegi (GM)_**

**_Lindsay- Hinata_**

**_Noah- Shikamaru_**

**_Owen- Choji (Duh!)_**

**_Sierra- Haku (FEMALE/GIRL)_**

**_Trent- Konohamaru_**

**_Tyler- Naruto Uzumaki (､ｸﾜｫig, Uzumaki Naruto)_**

**_OTHER CHARACTERS:_**

**_Brady(Beth's boyfriend)-Kankurō_**

**_DJ's Mother- Tsume Inuzuka (｢ﾋc, Inuzuka Tsume) (Kiba's mother)_**

**_Blaineley O'Halloran (the co-host of the entertainment news show Celebrity Manhunt and Geoff's co-host on the TDWT aftermath show)- Tsunade (j)_**

**_Josh (the host of the entertainment news show Celebrity Manhunt. He has only appeared in the season 2 special where he and co-host, Blaineley, talked all about news, updates, and gossip from the Total Drama cast after Total Drama Action had ended)- Jiraiya (ｩ)_**

**_The "Chainsaw murderer" from season #1- Orochimaru..._**

* * *

**_*Onbaa is playing piano while Ten ten lies on the piano*_**

_Tenten: I'm sorry, so sorry._

_Sorry like a flower after the first frost._

_And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost. _

_***Onbaa switches to playing guitar and the song switches from blues to rock and Tenten gets off the piano and leans aganst it***_

_Oops, I really messed up._

_At least I 'fessed up!_

_Neji: You didn't 'fess up, you got caught on national TV!_

_Shino: It's international, Neji, Total Drama is seen all over the world! ***Shino holds up a globe***_

_Neji: Ugh!_

_Tenten: But I'm sorry, so sorry._

_Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board!_

_And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord... ***Onbaa plays wrong cord on guitar ***_

_Oops, I really screwed up._

_I felt some dude up!_

_Neji: International TV, huh? In front of all my friends! *Camra shows Sasame, Sakura, and Ino*_

_Tentan: But, I'm sorry, so sorry!_

_Neji, I really think you rule._

_You're so cute that you make me drool!_

_And if you give me one more chance..._

_I'll do my happy, happy dance!_

_Neji: You are pretty cute when you dance... aw, no, no!_

_Tenten: Neji, you're the one for me._

_And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily..._

_Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond..._

_Sorry._


End file.
